darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
721
Barnabas finds out from Dirk that Jenny is Quentin's wife and that she has been locked in the tower room. Synopsis : Collinwood in the year 1897. The strange and terrifying events of a time gone by are gradually being unfolded again before the eyes of Barnabas Collins. His goal is to unravel a mystery of the past in order to save the life of a young boy in the present. But on this night, in a small cottage on the estate an event has occurred which may change the course of history. To avoid that Barnabas Collins will be forced to turn to his oldest enemy for help. Barnabas finds out from Dirk that Jenny is Quentin's wife and that she has been locked in the tower room. Jenny tells Beth that she killed Quentin. Barnabas asks Angelique to save Quentin as he was not supposed to die this way. Angelique plans to raise Quentin, but will use him to make Barnabas suffer. Memorable quotes : Angelique: You knew there would be a price. : Barnabas: I know you well enough to know that. ---- : Angelique: You have rejected me so many times in the past...this time will be different. ---- : Barnabas: There are many things I know but you don't think I know. : Beth: You're a very strange man. I'm not sure I trust you. You're not at all like the rest of us. I find you very disturbing. : Barnabas: And yet you didn't tell Miss Judith. : Beth: I find that even more disturbing. ---- : Angelique: (standing over the coffin of Quentin as his body lies in it) Together we shall bring Barnabas Collins to his knees. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique * Roger Davis as Dirk Wilkins * Marie Wallace as Jenny * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Terry Crawford as Beth Chavez Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 719. * This is the eleventh episode with no pre-Barnabas cast members. Story * Jenny says her happiness with Quentin was brief, lasting only the passing of one springtime. Quentin went away before the start of summer. * TIMELINE: It was tonight when Dirk came to the Old House and lied to Barnabas about the search. Bloopers and continuity errors * Jonathan Frid looks directly at the teleprompter and reads his lines several times. * Barnabas tells Dirk that he wants to stay with the body and to tell no one anything about this. He says "Tell them you saw no one here." Dirk then asks, "What am I going to tell them?" Barnabas repeats, "That you saw no one here." Perhaps Jonathan Frid jumped ahead of Roger Davis with his line, and Davis delivered his line as he had rehearsed it. Frid's line was supposed to come after Davis' line, and Frid just repeated his line in its original intended place so that the dialogue would somewhat still make sense. * A boom microphone shadow appears on Angelique's hair as she talks with Barnabas in the cottage. Also during this scene, something falls and makes a loud clatter. * A clear view of the doll Jenny is holding indicates that it is a modern-day item, not that which would be made in the 19th century. * It is stated that Jenny was moved to the basement from the tower room "a couple of nights ago", (occurred in 719), and Dirk says it was the "other night" when Jenny escaped, (also occurred in 719). However, it would appear to still be the same night. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 721 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 721 - Dead AgainCategory:Dark Shadows episodes